Dark Side
by AshleyLyndsie
Summary: Astrid was raised by the Odinson family when her parents died in war. She is the goddess of the night and harbors deep feelings for Loki and is easily his best childhood friend. Calypso is a servant born a goddess of the sea who has recently returned to the palace to serve the Odinson family faithfully once again. She still loves Thor as much as she did as a child. LokiXOC/ThorXOC
1. For Your Information

**Before you read:**

This is a story but is not in story format and is broken into four different points of view. My friend Lyndsie and I have been roleplay partners for some time now. We figured since we love our roleplay so much that we wanted to share it with you, the internet world. If you are not a fan of roleplay I suggest you turn around and do not bother reading. For those of you who have open minds or roleplay yourself, I hope you take the time to read what we work on in our spare time. Please keep any rude comments directed towards plot, OC hate, characterization and grammar to yourself. Remember, this is a roleplay and is not meant to be as revised as well as a story. Otherwise, please enjoy reading. If you have any comments, questions, suggestions or reviews, we will happily take them into consideration.

**Extras and need to know's:**

Astrid (My OC) and Thor will be written by me. Calypso (Lyndsie's OC) and Loki will be written by Lyndsie.


	2. Part 1

**Astrid's POV:**

Astrid sat alone in her room, looking herself over in her large mirror. Today was Thor and Loki's coronation. One of them would become king while the other sat and watched, unable to change Odin's final decision. Based on the talks she had with Frigga, the goddess already knew Thor was to be named king today. It would devastate Loki, this she knew but she was powerless to do a thing to change the way of Odin's decisions.

So instead of fretting over the fate of the younger prince, Astrid dolled herself up with hints of blue and gold makeup to match the beautiful dress she was wearing. The dress was a gift from her shield sister Sif for her birthday last year. It was so tasteful and easily the most elegant gown she owned, so she decided it was the only clothing proper enough for such an occasion. After nit picking at her long black hair that was artfully braided into the usual Asgardian style braids and straightening out her dress that almost reached the wooden floor of her spacious room, she slipped on a pair of gold flats that had sapphire jewels stitched into them and she decided she was ready. The blue eyed goddess then left her room, locking the door behind her and headed to the youngest prince's room to accompany him to his coronation, or rather, Thor's coronation.

It didn't take her long to reach Loki's room since it wasn't very far from her own room. Despite being raised by the Odinson family, Astrid knew her place. She was still a royal but was still expected to treat Loki and Thor like the princes they were just as she was expected to act as though Odin and Frigga were the king and queen and not the couple who raised her. The woman was sneaky though and always managed to break these small rules without consequence. No matter what anyone said, she had earned her place among the highest royals. Nobody could tell her different.

"My dear Loki, are you not ready yet? My goodness you act more like a woman then I do."

The dark haired goddess chimed and teased as she abruptly opened the twin doors to Loki's quarters without knocking. A smirk grew on her plump lips when she noticed the trickster god adorned in his godly armor. The sight almost made her swoon in fact. But the two were just childhood friends and had never been more then that. He was a prince after all. It wasn't like he'd see Astrid more then the girl he had grown up with despite how alike they were and how beautiful she had become. Or did he?

**Loki's POV:**

Loki looked at himself in the mirror well aware that tonight was such a big night, the announcement of who would take over when his father stepping down would be announced and Loki did believe that he had a good chance to become the All Father. While Thor was older, Loki was well aware that Thor was stronger and had fought more but at the end of the day Loki fully believed that he was more than capable than to become the All Father, though he shook the thought's out when he heard the door knocking and he raised a brow turning when he heard the dark haired goddess Astrid and he raised a brow before turning as he went about putting his helmet on. He was already dressed to the nines in his clothing, black and green and gold. His hair combed back and his boots on along with the armor he wore, though it wasn't as bulky as Thor's, it still did the job it was supposed to do and kept Loki protected. Though when he turned and saw the woman who had been knocking on his door he smirked slightly seeing the dark haired beauty. He fully believed that Astrid had been a gift for him, not in the sense like the slave girl he had been given, no Astrid was a beauty, smart and funny and with a mind that could keep up with the tricksters. She was able to keep on par with him in nearly everything if not being a step ahead, she was the main reason that Loki wanted the power, to become the All Father, to prove to her that he was more than capable of caring for her needs. Though he didn't want to say anything until he was named the next All Father. Then he knew for sure that she wouldn't turn him down nor believe that he couldn't care for her.

"Hmm and you look all the princess that you are, now will you be escorting me to my party?"

He murmured out as he looked at the blue eyed woman with a smirk as he looked at her, emerald green eyes trailing the figure, inwardly shaking his head at seeing how the dress she wore covered her so much, though he knew better than to complain about it. So after securing his armor, he turned his attention and walked towards the woman and held his arm out for her, the usual teasing smile curved his lips as he walked with her. He would never admit to being anxious or finding a slightly sick pleasure in seeing how the servants cowered when they saw him walking forward. They knew their place when it came to Loki, he had no patience unless he found something in them more amusing than anything else, but today though they were far from his mind, he was going to be on his best behavior to prove to his father, to his mother, to his brother and to prove to Astrid. He was indeed all that a king should be.

As they walked though Loki turned his eyes to Astrid and raised a brow.

"You're much more quite than usual tonight, don't tell me that the all mighty shield sister has lost her voice in the presence of Loki."

He said in a cool voice showing slight amusement in the fact that the woman was being so quite. He needed to talk right now, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was almost nervous, again another thing he wasn't going to admit but he was, and he did want the distraction from the walking, and he also wanted to know what Astrid was thinking about, he could never read the woman like he could others. But that was another thing about the woman that drew Loki in, she managed to draw him in where others honestly irked him. Though he shook the thoughts as the two passed by a balcony a breeze blowing in and causing Astrid's sweet scent to tease Loki's senses. Yes he could feel it, this was finally his time, he was going to become the All Father and he was going to make Astrid his.

**Thor's POV:**

Today was the day. It was the day Thor would be named king. He had no doubt that it would be so. Sure, Loki was also a prince but he was younger and he had yet to prove himself like Thor had. Thor had saved many realms and was more respectable then his brother who only ever played tricks all the time.

While getting dressed in his armor of red, gold, silver and black, Thor looked upon himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked good. Even he could admit that. The God of thunder was so ready to take the throne and no one was going to deprive him of that. Once he was done checking himself out, he looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway with a servant girl behind her.

"My Thor. You look mighty. That armor suits you well."

"Well enough to be a king mother?"

"We shall see."

His mother smiled, motioning the woman behind her who had fiery red hair to follow her.

"Thor, I want you to meet Calypso. Now that you are of age and to be honored as a man soon, from this day forward, she is yours."

"Thank you mother. I will treat her kindly."

"See that you do. The maid I have given Loki has lost her voice. It's apparent that he was quite disinterested with her and decided to treat her cruelly from the start. Loki never seems to take much seriously. Except when it comes to Astrid of course."

"We all know he is fond of her mother. The two are inseparable."

"Well all things aside, I hope he will change for the better after your coronation today..."

"You and I both mother."

"I'll let you finish getting ready then. See to it you follow the princes orders Calypso. Be thankful that you serve him."

After that, the humble queen left the eldest prince and the servant all alone in an awkward silence. That was until Calypso asked if she could do anything for Thor.

"As of the moment, yes. I need my hammer shined. It would be best if it sparkled for my ceremony today."

Thor motioned to his hammer on a pedestal in the corner of his room. He smiled at the maid and watched her get to work. It was odd though. She seemed much too beautiful to be a maid. By the looks of her he swore she was a goddess. That was when he noticed her collar.

"You're the maid rumored to possess the ability to control and bend water are you not? No wonder my mother chose you to be my hand maiden. You are indeed a special one."

He continued to watch get curiously, having no idea what he was getting into.

**Calypso's POV**

Calypso looked at the queen as Frigga led her towards a door. Since today was the coronation for the two princes for the All Father to decide who would take his place next. Calypso though was well aware like all of the others who were close to the royal family that the next king would be Thor. He had fought long and hard, and proved to the All Father and all of the residents of Asgard that he would be the one who deserved the title. But the green eyed woman kept silent and instead just walked with the queen through the long golden hallways. It had been years since she was in this palace, when she was young it was her home, though after the passing of her father, she and her mother left to mourn though when her mother returned years ago, Calypso had not. She was returning now to work as a slave for the palace, though around her next was a slim collar that kept her powers held inside, she had the ability to manipulate water to her control, though as a slave she was not given that option now, though she wasn't going to complain about it, she supposed her life could be worse, the green eyed woman knew though that the old saying, beggars can't be choosers and she was well aware of it.

When they arrived at the door Calypso kept her head down and her hands crossed in front of her in a respectable manner, the pale cream and gold colored dress she was wearing was down to her knee's and her long red hair left down. And when she was motioned forward with the queen she walked in and kept her head down, mainly due to respect not fear, though hearing the words of Loki and a woman she inwardly raised a brow but didn't question it and instead waited until she was addressed again and she bowed.

"I shall be honored to look after the prince."

She said before nodding to the queen as she walked out before the green eyed woman raised her eyes to Thor, he wasn't speaking and neither was she, though after a few minutes the silence was deafening.

"Is there anything I can do for you my prince?"

She asked before nodding when he told her to shine his hammer. And with that she walked to the small table and chair where she would be able to work and began. Though at the mention of the rumors of her she raised her hand before a slow smile curved her lips and she nodded.

"Yes I can, that is why I wear the collar the lady has deemed to keep me from my powers."

She said in a calm tone only raising a brow when she heard that she was indeed special making her eyes raise to Thor, green eyes taking on a new shine as if she had just heard the best compliment in her life, she had never really been complimented before, but she was happy for it all the same and seeing the Prince looking at her she just nodded, the same teasing smirk coming to her lips before she went back to shinning the hammer. After all Thor had asked for a shinning weapon, and by the time that Thor asked if his hammer was ready, Calypso smiled and held putting on a final shinning motion before standing and moved revealing the now shinning hammer that Thor had asked for. He looked fit to be a king.


	3. Part 2

**Astrid's POV**

Astrid smirked at her companion and watched him as he held out his arm for her which she was glad to take.

"Of course I will be escorting you. No other woman is worthy enough to be in your presence."

The goddess giggled a bit, clinging to Loki's arm in a friendly fashion. Like Loki, Astrid was completely full of herself but not harmingly so. Of course she had good reason to be conceited. She was one of the most beautiful goddesses in the realm with power enough to level a small army if she wanted to. Many wished they were her and even the hand maidens were quite envious of her. But unlike Loki, Astrid was not as cruel. She knew well enough that treating people poorly got her no where and so she was at the very least respectable in the manner.

She watched him for a bit before they started to head down the hall, smiling at seeing how happy he was. Inside though, she felt terrible. She knew he'd be crushed that he wasn't going to be chosen to be the next heir to the throne. And since she knew Loki so well, there would be repercussions after this no doubt. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything to cause anyone harm. That was the last thing he needed.

Astrid solely believed that since Loki was a prince he should start acting like one. But he was Loki and he reveled in childish games. Some things would never change. Upon him asking why she was being so quiet, the goddess shook her head. She didn't like keeping things from him and she knew if he found out that she had known that Thor had been chosen to be king all along he'd be devastated and possibly quite angry with her.

"I'm just thinking is all."

When he questioned what about, the goddess let go of his arm, turning to him with a serious look on her face, both of her hands crossing over her chest.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this but do you really believe you have a chance at being king? Surely you know that the all father favors Thor over both you and I. And it is no secret that since Thor is older, he almost automatically has the right of being the next ruler."

The look on Loki's face pained the goddess more then anything. Of course the trickster had already thought the very things she spoke through and of course he knew his chances were slim. Astrid didn't voice that she also thought Thor would make a better ruler then Loki since the mischievous God wasn't the most forgiving or caring God around. She saw Loki as more of a tyrant and while Thor was very prideful and arrogant, he still knew how to treat people better then his younger brother. If it wasn't for how much Astrid wanted to be with him, she'd of spoke all her concerns to Loki but feared he'd take everything the wrong way which he would have. So she lied to him.

"I for one think you'd be a very benevolent ruler my dear Loki. I just pray Odin sees this as much as I do. He'd be a fool to choose that fumbling oaf over you."

With that she took his arm in hers again and the two started to walk down the hall again arm in arm. Astrid knew today was going to be the worst day of Loki's life and in that moment she prayed he'd at least try and be humble about things. But being humble was one of Loki's least favorable qualities.

**Loki's POV**

Loki raised a brow when the woman said that she was just thinking.

"Uh huh and what has you so far away from me tonight?"

He asked. When she let go of his arm and went to standing and told him what she thought, asking if he really believed that he was going to be named the next king and asked if he was aware that the All Father favored Thor over him. Loki just glared, emerald eyes becoming as hard as daggers. He knew all of this, though he didn't believe that Thor had the brains to become the next All Father, hell Loki could still trick Thor and Thor had seen his tricks since they were young! Honestly how could the blonde rule the people! Though knowing that Astrid believed that Loki couldn't rule brought a new emotion to his body, one he wasn't used to, it was hurt, gut wrenching hurt not just that though, it was like his pride had been stabbed. Though when she said that she believed that he would be better choice he nodded shoving the displeasing thoughts from his mind, and instead recaptured her arm with his.

"Do not think so disfavorly of the prince. Perhaps the All Father will make the wiser choice."

He said with a smirk and continued walking towards the great hall with Astrid's arm linked with his, with the woman by his side, where he fully believed where she belonged.

"I do not understand why he insisted on inviting those from all nine realms."

Loki said with a shake of his head as he looked to Astrid and sighed.

"So many dolts who will only want something when they know who the next ruler shall be."

He said before smirking as he saw one of the servants walking past the outside of the door offering the two beautiful beings a drink. Loki just smirked though as his eyes fell to the glasses, and what was once full of wine, there lay snakes slithering and hissing causing the servant to let out a shriek and drop the tray shattering the glasses and the wine that was indeed in the glass,spilling and coating the floor in a deep purple color. Loki just smirked before turning to the dark haired woman beside him and snickered at her look before he heard her laughing to. Yes it could be wrong to pick on the servants of the house, but in reality he wasn't to worried about it, they were here for his amusement anyway, at least that was what he did believe, that they were there to amuse him. And when he saw that he saw that he had also amused Astrid, then for him he was glad. And when the doors opened, he turned noticing his brother was there as well, and the three godly figures were walking into the coordination party.

Inside they were greeted with the scent of perfumes, flowers, freshly cooked food, music playing and couples dancing across the floor. There were people from all nine realms not that Loki was surprised, he knew that his father had invited them. People were talking and drinking as well, and putting gifts away for both princes, though Loki just snorted, his eyes taking it all in before finding his amusement had already dimmed. He wasn't the biggest party person, even if the party was for him. So instead Loki turned back to Astrid and simply smirked as he winked at her, looking at the guests. Soon, he firmly believed that he would be rules, and they would be bowing to him. Though when a figure appeared beside them, he turned and smiled lightly seeing his mother, the only woman other than Astrid that he was actually kind to, and return the gentle hug before watching as his mother hugged Astrid as well before telling them to enjoy themselves.

"Well my dear, what shall we do until Odin decides to speak?"

Loki asked, amusement in his voice as he took two glasses from a passing servant, handing one to Astrid as the music played and people danced. Loki just watched and took it all in, soon this would all be his and he would be able to prove to Astrid that they were meant to be. He would settle for nothing less and no one else.

**Thor's POV**

Thor watched curiously as his new maid began cleaning his hammer. The woman was beautiful, flawless really. If she hadn't been a maid he'd of eagerly gone about courting her. He didn't voice his thoughts though, no, he knew better then to give a simple hand maiden any hope that she'd be anything more then a hand maiden. So instead he went about making sure his armor was all strapped up and tightened to his liking.

Once he was sure he was perfect, he turned to Calypso, watching her giving his hammer a good shining. The woman's hands worked delicately and quickly, making Thor smile. He was glad to see that she was a good worker of course he knew his mother wouldn't have picked anyone less. When it was obvious she was done with the meager taste, he approached her slowly. His eyes locked with her brilliant green ones before turning to his hammer, reaching his hand out and commanding it to fly into his palm.

"You did a fine job Calypso. Your talents will be used to their full potential with me I assure you."

Thor smiled again, looking over how his weapon shined.

"Now, it would please me if you accompanied me to my coronation. Perhaps you can serve drinks to my guests. Just make sure you stay away from Loki. He has a tendency to play tricks on the hand maidens at occasions like this."

Thor looked at Calypso, motioning her to follow him and she did just that, keeping close behind him. The God of thunder walked down the halls, head held high. His armor shined just as his hammer did. All of the guards and maids he passed looked at him in awe. He did truly look the part to play king but whether or not he could play it was yet to be seen. As they got closer to the great hall, he immediately noticed his brother and Astrid walking arm in arm a few feet ahead. This made him chuckle a bit and quietly he turned to Calypso.

"See those two ahead? That is my brother Loki and our childhood friend Astrid. They are inseparable. I wish they would just admit their feelings for one another already. It pains me they continue going on as good friends. Almost everyone knows they are meant for each other."

Thor sighed and continued to look at his brother, who was laughing and smiling while he conversed with Astrid. In his heart the God of thunder knew Loki had found a woman worthy of him. While Thor was happy for his brother, he felt jealous. If only Thor could find a love like that. He had his fathers good grace and the kingdoms love but even that couldn't compare to finding that one person who would love him unconditionally. Little did he know he was walking with such a woman and despite being a maid, she'd show him more love then he'd ever know.

**Calypso's POV**

Calypso watched as Thor called his hammer to him without a word, and merely smiled when he complimented her job, it was a small task in her eyes but she knew better than to complain, beside's she would take the smaller task's over having harsher jobs that she knew some of the hand maidens had, so she nodded.

"I am at your service my prince."

She said softly before blinking when he asked her to accompany him to his party before nodding and walked with him out. She stayed behind him, though not so close that it would of been considered hovering or anxious. Though as they walked she took in the sights around her, it had been years since she was in the palace, and even then as a child, she had kept to her mother's skirts and under foot in work. Now though she was seeing the palace in a different light and seeing how the people they passed saw Thor and she inwardly knew that he looked all the ruler that he could very well be. She silently wished him the honor he desired.

When he stopped though, Calypso stopped as well, thankful that she hadn't walked into the mans back, before bright green eyes turned to the two figures that Thor had mentioned and gave a small nod at the explanation that was given, the two were beautiful and she could see the love between them as well. It was different, they seemed happy, but to Calypso's eye she could also see a..something about the, a darkness maybe? Not evil but not the light that radiated off of someone in love. Though she shook the thought's and instead turned back to Thor, not once mentioning that she had saw the longing hollowness in his eyes, she knew despite her abilities, she was still a slave, so she just bowed.

"My prince, the doors are opening."

She whispered softly, since she could see that Thor seemed to have lost himself in his thought's and as his hand maiden, it was her job to ensure that he didn't make a fool of himself or anything else. And at his look she just gave a teasing smile, her eyes taking on a new shine before bowing and following him inside.

Inside the throne room there were beautiful people from all nine realms to see the coronation to see who would be named the next ruler and wish well for both princes. And at the very front sat Odin on the throne of glittering gold, his wife sitting in a smaller, but just as grand throne at his side. There was talking and music and people simply enjoying themselves. It was a joyous time, gifts were brought for both prices and women swooned over the gods. The redhead woman though just bowed before walking away and began serving drinks per her task here. Serving the guests. Though when she got to Thor, she bowed before gently touching his arm to gain his attention.

"My prince, your guests approach."

She whispered, since he had been standing semi alone and seemed to be just staring at the couples, she had possibly stepped out of line but unless he wanted to be startled and possibly spill his drink on himself, he needed to pay attention to his surroundings a little better.


End file.
